Silent But Deadly
Silent But Deadly is the fifth episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 15, 2014. It is the eighty-third episode overall. Synopsis Bruce runs through the city hunting Azrael and Red Hood, only to discover he is being hunted himself. Meanwhile, the rest of the Bat Family fend off the Rogues. The Joker and his team race around the world trying to find Harley and Two-Face. James Jr. finds the team and asks to join. Plot Plot A Bruce runs through the city, looking for any trace of Red Hood and Azrael. He finds a woman with a stab wound who tells him that a man in a Red Hood attacked her. Bruce gets her to a hospital before leaving to find Jason. He discovers him at the docks where they fight but Jason is able to get away. Bruce learns a fight is going on in the city and travels there. Plot B At the mansion, Tim, Maggie, Ryder, Damien, Diana, Clark, Allen, and Barry are playing cards. Damien gets a call from "Wally" and leaves to answer it. However, just as he answers an explosion is heard from in the city. He tells Wally he will call back later and gets into his superhero costume along with Tim, Diana, Clark, and Barry. The heroes and the cops make it to the crime scene where the Rogues are. A fight breaks out and Maggie, Ryder, and Allen try to minimize the collateral damage while the heroes fight off the villains. Damien fights Boomerang, Diana fights Top, Clark fights Heat Wave, Barry fights Captain Cold, and Tim fights Mirror Master. However, Maggie, Ryder, and Allen look over as the fight has disappeared, along with everyone involved. Bruce arrives and learns what has happened. Bruce leads the three cops to a warehouse where they find the heroes captured by the Rogues. After a shootout the Rogues escape. At the mansion, Bruce reveals to Clark and Diana that he needs a vacation and is going to L.A. for a time with Damien. Barry leaves to find the Rogues. Plot C The Joker, Riddler, and Killer Croc discover a possible trace of Harley and Two-Face in Paris. As they prepare to leave, however, James Jr. arrives and asks for a spot on the team. As they arrive in Paris, Riddler and Croc tell Joker they are tired of following him around everywhere just because of his love for Harley. The Joker disbands the team, leaving James with Riddler and Croc. Riddler and Croc leave James on the streets. James is found by Bane, who takes him in to train with him. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart *Grey Damon as Sam Scudder *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory *Xavier Dolan as Roscoe Dillan *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness Trivia *This episode achieved 14.97 million U.S. live viewers. *Jeremy Irons, David Walton, Emma Stone, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Alfred Pennyworth, Azrael, Stephanie Brown, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 100% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 94 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 10/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Wentworth Miller, Grey Damon, Dominic Purcell, Xavier Dolan, and Jai Courtney as Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, The Top, and Captain Boomerang. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V.